


Out Loud

by chromyrose



Series: SASO 2017 [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Code Switching, Established Relationship, Foreign Language, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Relationship Study, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: Musing on their relationship, Yuuri realizes that it's been close to a year and he still hasn't said those three little words.





	Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgrey_milktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/gifts).



> The prompt for this one was " the colour of your cheeks when i first told you i loved you out loud." I have my own grievances with Viktor and Yuuri's terrible communication skills in-series, so this was a good way for me to explore what canon was going for with that and to have the characters say what we've always wanted to hear them say!

Verbal communication had never really been a strong suit of their relationship. Yuuri wasn’t particularly sure if that was the result of relying on a mutual second language, or if it was just how his personality and Viktor’s came together — Viktor had lived impulsively for years, always aiming to surprise people, and as far as Yuuri knew he was never as close to anyone as he was to Makkachin, who couldn’t exactly talk back. As for Yuuri himself, years of an inferiority complex and Japanese politeness had coached him to keep his emotions close to his chest. 

So maybe it wasn’t a surprise that their first kiss and first fight happened on the same day, a day Yuuri will never forget for many reasons, maybe most importantly because of how he stood up for himself. 

_“Just have more faith than I do that I'll win! You don't have to say anything, just stand by me!”_

He was reliving the memory as he lounged in bed, on a rare day when he awoke before Viktor and could luxuriate in his fiancé’s warm and soothing presence. There was still some mortification in his gut that rose when he remembered how ugly he’d cried in front of Viktor that day, but the embarrassment was eased when he reached out and held Viktor’s hand, solid evidence that even at his worst Yuuri hadn’t been bad enough to send Viktor running for the hills. 

There were a few more moments he remembered, when they’d communicated the depth of their affections for one another with words, but the way he had felt in those moments meant significantly more to him than the words that they’d said. He ran his thumb back and forth in the space between Viktor’s thumb and forefinger, gazing at his sleeping partner’s idyllic beauty, until Viktor moaned softly in his sleep and his eyelids slowly lifted.

“Mmmm,” he hummed. “ _Ohayou_ , Yuuri.” 

Yuuri smiled, partially because of the thick accent Viktor couldn’t seem to shake off in Japanese, but mostly because of Viktor’s dedication to speaking the language anyways. When Yuuri had first moved to Saint Petersburg, Viktor insisted on interjecting his speech with as much Japanese as possible because he didn’t want Yuuri feeling homesick, even though all logic said he should have been trying to help Yuuri acclimate to Russian. 

“ _Dobraye ootro_ , Viktor,” he murmured back, voice still thick with sleep. 

“You’re up early today,” Viktor grinned, and started to move his arm before he stopped mid-gesture. “Wait, are you holding my hand?” 

“Yes.” 

He laughed, looking radiant to Yuuri even with half of his face smushed into a pillow. “Any reason in particular?”

“No, not really. I felt like it. Do you mind?” 

“Of course not. I just want to know what I did to earn this blessing.” 

Yuuri laughed too, in spite of himself as he prodded Viktor’s shoulder with his free hand. “It’s not a blessing. I’m just kind of caressing you.” 

“Exactly.” Viktor winked, causing Yuuri to laugh again. “What are you doing awake so early?” 

“I was just thinking…” 

“Oh? What about?”

“Us.”

Viktor hummed. “I like that subject. Thoughts?” 

“Well,” Yuuri started slowly, savoring the way Viktor was gazing at him with complete attention. “I realized there’s still something important I’ve never told you.”

If possible, Viktor looked even more interested; his eyes widened and nearly sparkled, and his lips puckered into a soft “oh” when he gasped. More than interested, or attentive, Yuuri would call the look ‘enraptured’. He gently squeezed Viktor’s fingers, and when he shifted more towards him, Viktor readily wrapped his free arm around Yuuri’s face. “What is it?” He whispered between them. 

Eager to watch the reaction bloom across Viktor’s face, Yuuri gently tucked some of Viktor’s long bangs behind his ear and murmured, “I love you, Vitya.”

Viktor didn’t disappoint. His eyes momentarily went wide, searching Yuuri’s expression, but just as quickly they were soft under his brows. He made a little noise, the one Yuuri heard so often when he caught his fiancé watching videos of puppies; the noise he made whenever he was thoroughly speechless with delight. 

The best part of all was his blush. Despite his complexion, it was rare for Viktor to blush; it was hard to catch him off guard. So whenever Yuuri managed to tease one out, he treasured it like sweet ambrosia.

“Have I really gone this long without hearing you say that…?” Viktor wondered. “How did I survive? Say it again, Yuuri?”

“I love you.”

“Say it in Japanese!” 

“ _A-aishiteru_.” Yuuri stammered, a little caught off guard by the request and his own extreme reaction to it. But then, there was no way Viktor knew how intense that particular ‘love’ was. 

“Say it one more time, please?” 

“No.”

“No?” Viktor echoed in a tiny voice. 

“No,” Yuuri added quickly, “I won’t say it again until you do!” 

Viktor’s expression pulled a complete 180, and he was back to being elated. He brushed his nose along Yuuri’s cheek, and then crooned by his ear, “I am in love with you, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri felt heat flood his face, and he turned his head in tandem with Viktor so that they could do what they did best and say it once more without the need for words.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it; be sure to let me know what you think! I'm also on


End file.
